


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Mam0714



Series: The 12 Days of Bellarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New York City, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mam0714/pseuds/Mam0714
Summary: After a particularly trying day at the hospital Clarke had planned to go home to her apartment, attach her butt to the couch and watch Netflix the rest of the night. She definitely was not planning to get hit in the face with a snowball and end up spending the rest of the afternoon in the snow with the Blake's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a twelve fic series. I was listening to the twelve days of christmas song and thought to myself "Hey, why not do a series based on the twelve days of christmas!" Therefore, all of these fics will be winter/christmas based and published within the month of December as I come up with them. If you have an idea for one leave a comment and I will try to accommodate. Hope you enjoy the first one!

Clarke turned the corner of the tree’s quickly, making an effort to get home as fast as possible. Today’s shift at work had been a particularly trying one. A little girl named Charlotte had passed away after suffering from severe hypothermia. It had gotten strangely cold this season (even colder than normal for New York) and the young girl’s father had not had enough money to afford heating. He barely had enough to afford a roof over their heads. Charlotte had fallen ill and he father couldn’t pay for medicine; they just hoped that she would get better. Until last night and Charlotte got significantly worse, forcing her father to finally take her to the hospital. Clarke had died early on this morning. Clarke always found it hard when one of her younger patients died. Her colleague Finn had only made matters worse by choosing today to try and get Clarke to get back together with him to which she replied with a firm no. Overall, Clarke was just ready to get home and wrap herself up with a blanket, drink some wine, and watch Grease. Clarke hated the coldness of the season. She had taken a shortcut through Central Park to get to her apartment quicker when her efforts were lost as a snowball hit her sound in the face.

Clarke spluttered, coughing, and trying to wipe the freezing snow off of her face. She could feel her cheeks heating up to fight off the cold and noticed a girl sitting in front of her in the frozen snow with a face of shock. She had blue eyes and long brown hair that tumbled over her shoulders in a messy way. If Clarke had to guess she would probably say that the girl was around the age of seventeen. She looked a little guilty as if she had just stolen the last cookie out of the cookie jar. She stood up quickly walking over to where Clarke was standing and began to explain “I’m so sorry. Here let me help-” She quickly helped Clarke finish brushing off the last of the snow and continued to hold out her hand with a “Hi, I’m Octavia.”

“Clarke”

“Again, I’m really sorry. My idiot brother didn’t follow the number one snowball rule and look before he threw.”

“Well, I wasn’t the one who ducked when the snowball was thrown, O.” A man came up behind Octavia and held out his hand like his sister before him. Clarke took his hand, taking the time to study his composition. He had dark, curly hair that looked impossible to tame with little flakes of snow scattered throughout his curls. His dark chocolate brown eyes were impossibly deep and he had little splatters of freckles that moved over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. He really was attractive and looked about twenty-five to her twenty-three. “I’m Bellamy, Bellamy Blake.” he said, shaking her hand. “Thanks for not retaliating or yelling at me about how I messed up your nice wool coat before an important conference and now you’re going to have to go all the way across the city back to your apartment to get a different one.”

“That sounds oddly specific.” Clarke teased. “Are you sure this has never happened before?”

Bellamy smirked and shrugged “Maybe once or twice.”

“And who says I’m not going to retaliate? Maybe I just wanted you to think that, so that I could get a better shot when you came up to apologize.”

Bellamy looked amused “Well, you haven’t followed through with your plan of action yet, so I’m going to assume that it’s not happening.”

Clarke laughed and spared a glance at Octavia who looked as if her mischievous dreams were about to come true. “Well, well Mr. Blake. It looks as if you have assumed wrong.” Clarke pulled out a snowball from behind her back before smashing it in Bellamy’s face and being pulled towards the trees by Octavia. “Come on” Octavia yelled, swerving through the trees to avoid being hit by Bellamy’s stray snowballs. He had managed to recover from his initial shock and continued to make and throw snowballs as fast as humanly possible. 

Octavia and Clarke both proceeded to hide behind two trees with their arms full of snowballs ready to be thrown. They could hear Bellamy’s boots crunching through the snow and heading towards their location. As Bellamy trudged closer, Octavia mouthed one, two, three and jumped out from her spot to throw all of her balls at Bellamy’s body. Clarke came out too and quickly disposed of all her balls before running off in the opposite direction, listening to Bellamy splutter and try to pick himself up off of the ground from where he had fallen. Clarke continued to weave through the trees before she felt an arm reach out and grab her from where she was standing. She shrieked a little but then calmed down when she saw that Octavia was the one who had pulled her into a small cove of trees. “What do we do now?” Octavia asked.

“I have an idea.” Clarke said with a smug expression. 

 

********

 

“Bellamy!” Clarke could hear Octavia yelling from her position in the tree. “Bellamy, I’m over here!”

The plan was for Octavia to draw Bellamy out to under the tree where Clarke was hiding. Clarke would then proceed to pelt Bellamy from above with all of the snowballs that she had previously made. Hopefully, Bellamy would concede and accept defeat, so that Clarke could get out of the trees chilly branches. Up here the air was icier and Clarke was counting down the minutes until she could go back to solid ground. 

Clarke watched as Octavia ran under the tree, giving the smallest glance up with a wicked smile on her face. She stopped a little ways past the tree and Bellamy came up behind her with two giant snowballs filling his large hands. “Hope you’re ready to admit defeat O, cause Clarke is nowhere to be found and you’re all alone with no ammunition.”  
Octavia dropped the act that she had put on for Bellamy’s benefit and laughed before grinning with a sharp intensity. “You underestimate me, big brother.” she said amused, before yelling “Clarke, now!”

Clarke let loose all of her snowballs and allowed them to rain down on Bellamy like an avalanche. Bellamy yelled in surprise, but managed to keep his footing this time around. In an attempt to calm the storm of snowballs that was raging down on him, Bellamy raised his hand and threw one of his own giant snowballs up into the air where somehow, it managed to hit Clarke in the face. The shock and sudden cold on her face caused Clarke to slip and lose her hold of the branch she was clinging to, and she tumbled down into the snow below. She crashed into the ground with a large thump and had the wind knocked out of her. “Clarke!” she heard Octavia yell. 

“Are you okay?”

Clarke opened her eyes to find the concerned expressions from the two Blake’s hovering above her. Clarke moaned, “I don’t think my back will ever be the same.” 

Bellamy held out a hand to help her to her feet. His hand latched onto hers and he pulled her up. His hand remained holding onto hers and he said “Now you’re soaking and cold.” Clarke looked down to find that Bellamy was right. She had fallen into an especially wet patch of snow underneath the tree. Octavia was standing beside her looking slightly amused. “Here, come on. You can come to our apartment to get dry and warm up.” Octavia’s face broke out into a full on grin and she began the walk out of the trees. “Come on, Clarke. It’s not that far.”  
Surprisingly, Clarke didn’t mind not being able to begin her trek home and she definitely didn’t notice that Bellamy’s hand was still wrapped up tightly in hers bringing a sudden warmth to her frozen body despite the coldness of his fingers. 

 

******

 

Bellamy, Clarke, and Octavia walked down the streets of New York stopping outside a tall, brick building. They made their way up the apartment building until Bellamy stopped her at a brown wood door. Bellamy let go of her hand, so that he could fumble for his apartment keys. When he finally managed to open the door Octavia rushed inside, walking past the living room and into the kitchen. Bellamy took a hold of her hand again and took her into what she believed was his bedroom. 

“Here.” he said, pulling her into the room and opening up the drawers of his dresser to rummage through them in search of dry clothes. Bellamy pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt for her to wear and set them on the bed. “You can wear these. Um, you can change in here, I’ll just be in the kitchen with Octavia.”

Bellamy left the room and Clarke quickly changed into the clothes he had provided. The sweatpants hung down on her waist and the t-shirt went down to her thighs, but they were really comfy, so Clarke wasn’t complaining. Clarke folded her own wet clothes and set them on the bed before walking out of the room and moving towards the kitchen. She could hear Bellamy and Octavia laughing from the hallway and when she rounded the corner she was smacked in the head with a stray marshmallow. It looked as if Bellamy had a handful of marshmallows and was trying to throw them for Octavia catch with her mouth. “Really Bellamy? I think you need to work on your aim.” Clarke teased.

“It’s not my fault you keep getting in the way!” he defended. “Here, princess. Catch!”

Clarke opened up her mouth for the marshmallow heading her way and managed to barely catch it. “Well, she’s better at it than me.” Octavia said sheepishly. 

Clarke just smiled and said “It has taken me years of practice to master the art that is eating.”

Bellamy laughed and handed her a warm mug of hot chocolate full to the brim with mini marshmallows. Clarke took a sip and they all moved into the living room to sit on the couch. “I hope we’re not keeping you from anything.” Bellamy said. 

“Nope.” Clarke said, popping the p. “I had just planned a nice date with Netflix and my couch.”

“Well, you know-” Bellamy began. “You can always have your date with Netflix and the couch here.”

“I’d love to.” It had gotten late, but that wasn’t stopping Clarke. 

“Okay, any movie preferences?” Octavia asked.

“I’m cool with anything.”

“Great, because I’ve been dying to watch How the Grinch stole Christmas all day.”

Clarke laughed and curled up beside Bellamy, hesitantly leaning her head on his shoulder. His arm came around her shoulders and she settled more comfortably into his side. “Hope you’re okay with O singing along to all of the songs because she knows all the words by heart.” 

Clarke could hear the smile in his voice, causing her to smile to and replied “I’d honestly be disappointed if anyone didn’t know all of the words.” Bellamy laughed and tightened his arms around her shoulder, keeping her warm and toasty.

So, maybe even if Clarke didn’t really like winter or the cold, she could definitely say she was warming up to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any ideas for a specific fic you would like to see just leave a comment and I'll do my best. Don't forget to kudos!


End file.
